Muscle Man
' 'Muscle Man 'is the secondary antagonist of the TV series ''Regular Show. He resembles a zombie with brown hair. However, he is a human as least according to Mordecai in same episode which about starla with same "skin condition" as Muscle Man, And it's due to his green skin condition, along wih his girlfriend and previously his father (who is now deceased), that still make him more of a human-like, green-skinned humanoid. Because of his skin condition, and rarely unexplained power, he and his girlfriend turn into flying color fireballs in "The Longest Weekend" then they are "Humans". And also like her he have superpower to to carried heavier objects even they are "humans" then their other real humans aren't (Presumably) having that superpower. And his real name is '''Mitch Sorrenstein. He enjoys bragging, pulling pranks, and annoying Mordecai and Rigby. He is overall, by these actions, viewed as a bully. However, he is a total idiot since he willingly got fired by Benson, but this contradicts the later events that Benson actually lets Muscle Man have lunch during his work shift and gives him an Appreciation Day certificate, rather than Mordecai and Rigby, for "working hard", though it is possible that Benson gave Muscleman and HI-Five Ghost the certificates because he just didn't wanna give them to Mordecai and Rigby (instead giving the credit to MM & HFG). Despite his annoying habit of pranking, the episode ''Prankless ''revealed that his pranks are actually important to the park. Benson tells about how one of Muscle Man's pranks saved the park from a war with a rival park. In the episode, Muscle Man quits after accidentally injuring Pops with his pranks, bringing the park in peril. Pops later persuades him to pranking again by injuring himself with a boxing glove prank (saying it was from the rival park). This episode reveals that Muscle Man is not such as bad person, as he enjoys pranks so long as they don't harm others. Personality and Traits Muscle Man is a human that works in the park along with Mordecai and Rigby. He is also quite unhygienic, reeking of body odor as evidenced in "The Night Owl". As of the episode "Gut Model", he has worked for the park for 5 years. Benson considers him to be hard-working, and indeed, although Muscle Man (along with Hi Five Ghost) has been revealed to do more work than Mordecai and Rigby, the fact is all four of them are slackers. In fact, in "Muscle Woman", they tend to slack off more than Mordecai and Rigby. In "My Mom", it's shown that he has a lot of friends, most in which love his constant "My Mom!" jokes, which everyone else at the park gets annoyed with. He's best friends with Hi Five Ghost, who loves his jokes. Ignorant yet clever when it comes to pranks, he's always either insulting Mordecai or Rigby, or trying to prank them (ex. "My Mom", "See You There"). But he does care about his mom as shown in "My Mom" when he got very angry when Mordecai and Rigby made fun of his mom. In response, he brought his brother, John, to give Mordecai and Rigby a punishment for ridiculing their mother. Their punishment was them to say sorry to their mom, (which was muscle man's butt squished together to look like a womans face) kiss the photo and eat it. Despite being obese and lazy, there is a story behind Muscle Man's nickname (as revealed in "Peeps"). In the episode, he said that he is losing muscle mass from the stress Peeps put on him, so he may have muscle mass. He also loves to mess around with Mordecai and Rigby. Muscle Man has developed a massive ego that is seen throughout the series especially in "Exit 9B", where he purposely has the biggest signature. Villainous Acts *In "K.I.L.I.T Radio", he broke Mordecai and Rigby's phone. *In "Big Winner", he trashed the park and Mordecai and Rigby's house he also damaged a lottery machine and attacked some police officers. *In "Muscle Mentor", he tried to hurt Rigby by smashing him into things *In "Starter Pack", he pranks Thomas and attacked him after he pranked him back. Category:Regular Show Villains Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:In love villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Son of Hero Category:Brutes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Necessary Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Fan Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Perverts Category:Henchmen Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Villains Category:Addicts Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Liars Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Anarchist Category:Killjoy